One Short Night
by SteadfastnessOfSoul
Summary: Jane tries to forget a fight with Maura by using any means possible. Angsty but Rizzles. One-Shot. Songfic


**A/N:** This story is inspired by the song One Short Night by Grace Potter and the Nocturnals. It might be helpful to look up the lyrics/listen to that song to get the full effect but it's not necessary. Takes place at no particular point in time.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

* * *

By the third shot, Jane was beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol. But, it wasn't quite enough, so she took a fourth shot for good measure. She finally took a moment to collect herself and catch a breath when she saw him from across the room. It wasn't anyone significant. It wasn't someone she had even met. But the guy making eyes at her from across the room would definitely be the guy in her bed tonight. She would make sure of that.

She stood up and felt her world spin. Jane could almost hear Maura describing the cause of this and the best course of action. Jane shook her head in an effort to shake Maura out of it. This did not help her dizziness, but it did aid her resolve. She clumsily made her way to the stranger and mustered her best "come get me" grin. He took the hint. Before she knew it, Jane was walking out the door with the stranger's arm around her waist looking up at the full moon.

Under normal circumstances, Jane would never bring a stranger into her home, push him up against a wall, and immediately begin fabricating passion. But, tonight, she didn't need to invite him in to have a glass of wine. Tonight, there was no mistake about each other's intentions. Jane felt herself moan as the stranger nibbled on her neck, and began moving them in the direction of the bedroom. She could hear him panting with excitement and felt guilty that she wasn't doing the same. But, Jane knew there was no way her mood would improve. Not when she left things so unfinished, so unhinged.

"_Jane! Where are you going?" Maura yelled after her._

"_I can't do this Maura! I can't!"_

"_Can't do what, Jane? Face your fears? Because that's what's really holding you back. You're afraid of being vulnerable. You're afraid of being hurt, and I get that, Jane. But, don't do this! Don't run away from me. From us." Maura could barely get the last words out because she had begun crying. But, Jane heard her loud and clear. And, Jane left. Just like that. Slammed the door behind her and left. _

Jane forced the images out of her head once again and began to take control in the bedroom. This guy never knew what hit him. She took her frustrations out with each kiss. She didn't let her hands linger when she was undressing him. She nearly ripped the buttons off of his shirt when she tore it off of his sweat-dripping body. He was very fit. Jane could feel the man's muscles contracting beneath her as she straddled him. As she began to unbutton his pants, she looked up and saw him smiling. Except, it wasn't him. It was Maura beneath her, smiling. Jane felt a sudden surge of excitement, but didn't have the time to process it because she was being flipped on her back. The minute her head hit the pillow, she could smell Maura's shampoo. Her emotions began hitting her like a tidal wave as the alcohol began to wear off. She needed to forget. At least for a night. She needed to get Maura out of her head, and this guy was moving far too slowly. She took matters into her own hands and grabbed the back of his neck. She pulled him down to her like she had something to prove. Maybe she did.

Every time the stranger made a move to be more intimate, Jane's mind went to Maura. Every kiss, every touch. It was like Maura was a cloud hovering over the two of them the entire time. Jane should have realized how idiotic her plan was. She was so sure this would make her forget about Maura. Forget about what happened tonight. But, her pride clouded her judgment just as much as Maura did. Jane could feel her body fill with disgust towards her actions. Her partner didn't seem to notice .He was as enthusiastic as ever, and this made Jane even surlier about the whole situation.

"Stop," Jane ordered, the first words she had spoken since the two had met. He slowly pulled himself away from the spot on her neck he had been kissing. When he looked into her eyes, Jane spoke again. "Stop. This isn't happening. Please leave."

"What?" was all he could bring himself to say. But, Jane had already wrestled out from underneath him and was throwing his discarded clothes at his face.

"I said, 'Leave!' As in, get out of my house. We are not having sex tonight. Or ever." When he looked like he was going to protest, Jane picked up her gun and badge. "Listen, I'm Boston PD, and if you don't get outta my house right now, I will use force."

When he realized she wasn't kidding, he quickly pulled his shirt on and grabbed his shoes as he nearly ran out the door. Jane didn't follow him. She just walked over to her draw to grab a t-shirt to thrown on her own half-naked body and sat back down on her bed. She was numb and bursting at the same time. She didn't know what to do anymore. She could feel a teardrop slowly making its way down the side of her cheek. Here it was, the first of many to come.

"Jane?"

Jane quickly looked up at the sound of her name in a voice she had memorized long ago. Maura had just crossed the threshold of her bedroom and was looking more confused than hurt. At the sight of her, Jane took in a sharp breath and began to sob.

"Jane. What's going on? I came over here to confront you, but as I was about to knock, a half-naked man came running out of your door. He nearly knocked me over."

Maura meant to yell when she came to Jane's. She was prepared to yell. She was prepared to cry. She wasn't prepared to see Jane this distraught.

"Did he hurt you, Jane? Take advantage of you?" she asked quietly. Jane quickly shook her head.

"I sent him away," she struggled to say through her sobs.

Maura couldn't be angry with Jane. Not when she looked like this. So, she did the only thing she could think of. Maura pulled Jane into an embrace and just held her. Eventually, Jane's tears subsided, and Jane pulled away from Maura.

"Maura, don't look at me like that," Jane pleaded. "Don't look at me like you're heart is breaking."

Maura sniffed as a tear started to fall down her own cheek. "Isn't it, though? After all of that, Jane, you just walked away. How could you do that?" Maura's voice started meek, but now it was growing into a yell. "How could you just walk away and expect me not to look at you like this?"

All Jane could croak out was a small, "I'm sorry."

Maura just shook her head and began to get up off of the bed, but a hand quickly pulled her back down on her arm. Before she knew what was happening, Maura was being pulled into a passionate kiss. As Jane pulled back, Maura tried to think of something to say, but she remained speechless.

"I said," began Jane, as she held Maura's face in her hands and gently erased the tears that had fallen on her cheeks, "'I'm sorry.' For everything. I'm sorry for everything, Maura. Please, just don't leave. We can figure this thing out. We have to. I... I can't live without you, Maura, and I don't want to." She paused, unsure of how to continue, but Maura took the reins.

"I love you, too, Jane." And, with that, Maura gently grasped Jane's head, letting her fingers tangle with her hair. She placed a single loving kiss on Jane's lips and could feel Jane reciprocating it. This wasn't going to be easy. It couldn't be accomplished in one short night, but it could be something real. And, they were going to take the time to find out.


End file.
